<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having Fun Isn’t Hard by gardenvarietyunique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373833">Having Fun Isn’t Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenvarietyunique/pseuds/gardenvarietyunique'>gardenvarietyunique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Interdependency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenvarietyunique/pseuds/gardenvarietyunique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marce and Cardenia have library cards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marce/Cardenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Having Fun Isn’t Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanAuctor/gifts">SylvanAuctor</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was only one copy on the university library’s shelves. According to all of Marce’s meticulously constructed models, success involved a high speed alteration of his current projected pathway to the library bookshelf before the brief window of opportunity currently afforded him was shut forever. </p>
<p>Without decisive action, he would be desperately short of study resources. </p>
<p>There was only one sane course of action. <br/>It had seemed a lot safer before the risk of collision came into play.</p>
<p>Marce tried to make a run for it and tripped over something. Definitely not his own feet. He smacked into the girl just as she reached out for the last copy of the text book the library had in stock, and only the inadequacy of his desperate attempt to arrest the call via shelf saved them both from being buried alive in books.</p>
<p>She gasped. They fell. </p>
<p>The book tumbled backwards off the shelf and landed on the edge of its spine, narrowly missing them both.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” they both tried to say at once. And then, “are you okay?”</p>
<p>Marce resettled his glasses and she came swimming into focus, which did nothing for his racing heartbeat and sudden adrenaline spike. If anything, it made it worse.</p>
<p>“You’re sure you’re so okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” He said, “are you? I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“And I’m Cardenia. Glad we ran into each other.” Her smile was lopsided and earnest and perfect.</p>
<p>“Marce? Marce, where the hell did you fuck off to, we’re not spending all night in the fucking library—“ his friend strutted around the endcap, took one look at his predicament, and whistled. He frantically waved her off. </p>
<p>“I promised I’d be less than fifteen minutes so we wouldn’t miss our movie,” he explained. “But you got to the book first, you take it—“</p>
<p>Cardenia made a sympathetic face. “I promised my roommate I’d check out a copy and stop using hers—I sort of, uh—used it as a coaster and ruined the first chapter. So it’d probably be better off with you.”</p>
<p>“No, I couldn’t—“</p>
<p>“No, really—“</p>
<p>“You should—“</p>
<p>“You ought to—“</p>
<p>“Will you just fucking ask her out already so we can make it to the movies? Hell, she can come too and you can study together after or whatever the fuck kind of nerd mating rituals you’re into. Just get off the floor, I already bought our tickets.” </p>
<p>His friend was back, and she had pulled her phone out. Marce could feel his face turning red. Redder.</p>
<p>“Um. Do you want to?”</p>
<p>“You better, I already got the damn ticket. Now can we get off the floor? Hi, I’m Kiva.”</p>
<p>“A movie sounds nice,” Cardenia said, blushing at him. She adjusted her own glasses. “I’d love to.”</p>
<p>“Maybe afterwards we could compare class notes, or—“</p>
<p>“If it won’t throw off your schedule—“</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you—“</p>
<p>“Gosh Kiva; I really need this book, Kiva; pinkie promise on my scout’s honor I won’t take for absolutely fucking ever checking it out, Kiva.” Kiva stomped down the aisle and grabbed the book. “For fuck’s sake. Honestly. Nerds.”</p>
<p>They got to their feet and ran after her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>